


The World Ends With Me (TWEWM)

by Ashery24



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe, And his name is Joss, Gen, In wich Joshua is a average teenager but he can see the Game, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Joss is a normal English teenager forced to move to Shibuya.Everything would be quite normal if it weren't for three reasons:-The Reapers' Game-Joss can see the aforementioned Game-And he wants to be his Composer





	1. Reapers' Game

**Author's Note:**

> An idea of a year that I have.  
> I remembered it recently and decided to try to make it come true.  
> There will be 21 chapters plus an extra chapter (The Another Day. I don't have TWEWY:FR so...ignoring it) and each chapter will take the title of a day of TWEWY.  
> At first I wanted to do 22 days, one for each chapter, but I decided to do 100-word chapters and in 100 words you can't write one day.

The Reapers' Game.

A Game that the dead persons plays to try to live again.

A Game that Joss Kiryu had seen all his life.

He was 15 now, he was moving to Shibuya.

His peaceful village life had become a mess of noise, haste and chaos.

The people were noisy, selfish, chaotic.

Shibuya was horrible.

But he was going to change it.

He was going to fulfill his dream.

The dream he had had since he had discovered the intricacies of the game.

He was going to become the Composer.

And he was going to change the things.

Forever.


	2. Don't kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed two things.
> 
> 1- I added the warning of suicide mentions because, JFC, I don't know how I could forget it if, at least, it is mentioned on two different occasions
> 
> 2-I have removed the tag JoshNeku because I want to do it shippy but I don't know if I can. If I get it, I'll put it back.

Don't kill me

Those were the first words Joss Kiryu had said.

The sentence had been said by little Joss to a Reaper after the little one saw how the Reaper attacked the players with the Noise.

The Reaper had been surprised that he saw him but explained everything to the little one.

Joss shouldn't worry.

But he worried.

Joss was so focused on those thoughts that he didn't realize the class was over.

A boy touched him to warn him and Joss looked at him badly. He didn't like being touched.

-Hey, don't kill me- the boy joked, smiling


	3. Who 2 Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update because I was able to catch PC. Also I have this already all written (yay) except the “Another Day” (which I will do separately) and:  
> 1-It has JoshNeku (yay x2)  
> 2-I saw a Gamplay of the “A New Day” so maybe I'll do something based (I'll see)

Joss couldn't trust anyone.

Everyone called him crazy when he talked about the Game.

His parents had taken him to several psychologists.

His classmates laughed or make horribles pranks at him.

Nobody believed him.

He could only rely on being the Composer and arranging the Game to make it safer.

But at the same time he was going to make it more demanding. Those selfish people who don't deserve to exist won't live again.

That's how Shibuya would fix it.

And nobody else would ever harm him again .

But at the moment it was better that it will be integrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow more


	4. Erased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Neku appears

-I'm sorry, I don't like to be touched

-Comprehensible, I'm sorry.

Joss put a fake smile.

-No problem. What is your name?

-I'm Neku Sakuraba.

-Ne..Ku? -Asked with difficulty Joss

-Yes. I see you have trouble pronouncing it. Aren't you Japanese?

-I'm from England, I just moved. My father was Japanese and he taught me everything-Joss's smile was more forced.

-I understand, the change must be complicated.

-Yes, it was.

Joss didn't like Neku. He seemed kind but Joss felt that he was making fun of him.

He was sure he was a horrible person. He would be erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Joss’ attitude seems a little off but something that I haven't been able to express in 100 words very well is the fact that he sees everyone as enemies/inferiors after everything that happened to talk about the Reaper Game


	5. Empty Urban Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of boring context chapters are coming, sorry

Neku introduced him to his friends yesterday. There was Shiki and Eri, of the other class.

Daisukenojo, Dai, who was a year older and his little sister Raimu or Rai.

It was a diverse group in which Joss integrated easily.

Now they were touring the city the six of them, in the tourist guide Bito.

A guide in tests that the Bitos wanted to make a day feasible.

Can be tour guides of Shibuya was their biggest dream.

They went through Shibuya and explained the urban legends.

Empty Urban Legends.

Because nothing they explained could be related to the Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I don't know what to do for Another Day because doing an AU from the AU seems excessive to me...I accept suggestions


	6. Superiority/Inferiority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter because it is possible that Friday I can't publish.

Superiority and Inferiority 

It was a dynamic that Joss quickly discovered in his group of friends.

Shiki, or Shy as Joss had nicknamed her, felt inferior to her friend Eri. Jealousy and envy corroded her. She thought Eri was better than her and she couldn’t stand it. Of course she pretended it wasn't like that but Josh could see beyond.

Dai felt inferior to her sister. She was smarter and intelligent than her brother. Poor Dai was always at a lower level and that was always remembered by his parents. Dai pretended he didn't care but Joss could see beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necessary but boring context to made counterpoint with Neku. Also, the gang was going to appear more but on the basis of 100-word chapters that wasn't possible so now we centred in Neku


	7. Wakeless Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of today.

Neku was different from the others. 

Joss had tried to see his dark side but it seemed he couldn't find it. 

He called him Neeks to annoy him and did what he could to subtly provoke him.

Nothing worked. 

Neeks simply dismissed it. 

But Joss discovered his weak point quickly. Their dreams of the perfect Shibuya.

He always talked about how wonderful the city is. And whenever Joss pointed out faults, he frowns. Someone who defended that city couldn't be good.

But Joss would show him. 

It was time to find out the ins and outs of the Shibuya's UG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we will enter the interesting part.


	8. Rulez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I was able to publish, enjoy

Joss quickly discovered how the Game worked in Shibuya.   
He saw Players for two weeks in a row and had found out that it was because they were given a second chance.   
Joss hated that.   
People who didn't deserve to be alive could win easily with that.

But what truly surprised Joss was the combat system.   
The partners were divided into the two dimensions that formed the Noise but a ghostly form of the partner appeared in the opposite dimension. With that each partner could know what was happening with the other.   
It was undoubtedly innovative. 

Joss totally aprove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a first sketch of this fic, Joss was going to participate in the Game...but no. So take this chapter to highlight a few differences between the Game canon and "mine" (And I know that the second chance is canon but I didn't remember it so shuuuus)


	9. Reapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not post I've been sick. Triple update in exchange.

Being a Reaper was stultifying, Joss decided. And he knew that he didn't want to become one. 

He would have to find out who the Composer was if he wanted to be the Composer and doing this before entering the Game. 

And for that the Reapers themselves could serve him. Joss became friends with the most unbelieving Reapers and gathering information.

Apparently the current composer had just been two years in the position but the thing was that it was rumored that he had been a Player when he had achieved the position. 

That was practically impossible. 

Joss was impressed.


	10. Roaming The Streets

Roaming for the streets of Shibuya, Joss discovered a small cafeteria.

It was just a hole in the wall, one more door on Cat Street but there was something in it that attracted Joss.

Joss looked with astonishment at the graffiti that decorated the facade of the cafeteria. He was a white and blue being, with a heavenly aspect. 

Joss knew it when he saw it. 

That graffiti represented the Compositor. 

There he would surely find more information in his search about the identity of the Shibuya governor.

Joss approached cautiously, trying to discern if the cafe was even open.


	11. Pinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary jump backward + very forced title

While Joss was investigating the Game he was getting closer to Neeks.

Everything had started with the Tin Pin Slammer.

There was a tournament and Neeks had invited him to participate. Apparently it was a tournament in pairs and none of his friends were interested in the game.

Joss wasn’t much interested either but the Tin Pin was a perfect opportunity to get to know the Shibuya pins.

It was fun. More fun than Joss had imagined.

Fighting against rivals and winning gave a feeling of incredible euphoria. And, doing it as a couple, it was nice, to Joss’s surprise.


	12. Turf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want JoshNeku? Here a little

The relationship between Joss and Neeks was growing stronger and the group of friends joked about how inseparable they were.

Joss didn't like that and tried to keep distance with Neeks.

But Neeks was kind and loving.

They also had many things in common.

Joss felt like a moth attracted by a flame and begged not to burn himself.

But Neeks didn't burn. He didn't destroy like the others.

He was special.

Joss didn't realize how special it was until the two of them were lying on fresh turf, side by side. Neeks smiled at him, Joss felt himself blush.


	13. Beast on the Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JoshNeku angst? JoshNeku angst

It was love. Joss was in love with Neeks. But he could’t tell him anything.

Because if he wanted to be the Composer he couldn’t be linked to anyone.

Because that love would hurt him.

People say that when you fall in love you feel butterflies in your stomach.

Joss only felt as if a huge beast were roaming inside him.

Neeks noticed his change and tried to understand him. But Joss pulled away, his heart and mind twisted.

He couldn’t do it.

So Joss focused on his mission.

And that's why I was at the gates of the WildCat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow comes the good


	14. Clash of desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally comes the chapter that I wanted to publish since I started this fic. Today everything is solved, finally you will see where I wanted to arrive with this AU

The cafeteria was closed. But the doors were open and Joss decided to enter. Joss entered...and was disappointed, there was nothing extraordinary inside. Joss turned to leave when he heard it. The voice of Neeks.

-I'm worried about Joss, Mr.H.

-What's wrong with him, boss?

-Lately he is more distant. He also talks more with the Reapers. I think he is about to execute his plan to become the Composer.

-That's bad. What are you going to do?

-I don't want to do anything

-Well, you should do it...if you want to keep your position as Composer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered...what would the story be like if Neku had been the Composer and Josh the normal teenager? Surely not this fic but here we are :3


	15. Sensible, Senseless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, today there is no Vocalist!Neku, I was busy making a drawing of TWEWY (Does that make up, right?)

Senseless. 

It didn't make sense. 

Neeks couldn't...He couldn't be the Composer.

Those were the thoughts that passed through Joss's dazed mind. But he didn't have much time to process them. The voices came closer. Joss could do two things. Stay and face the Neeks or run away. In the end the flight instinct won and Joss ran.

It can't be, it can't be Neeks.

Joss felt the tears running down his face as he ran in a random direction,traveling the streets of Shibuya at full speed.

Neeks no, no, no, no.

That couldn't be, it was impossible. 

No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very good, sorry


	16. Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Remembers that have this fic unfinished  
> Me: FUUUUU- *Quickly posting*

That Joss's mind will clear up takes a lot of time. At that time he ran throughout Shibuya while crying all he could.

He didn't calm down until he stopped to breathe, right on the outer limits of Shibuya.

The sadness became acceptance. And with it to anger. Neeks had bretayed him. But Joss was determined to get the position of Composer.

And he would do at his style. Joss grabbed the weapon with which he planned to commit suicide to enter the Game and called Neeks.

-Neeks? We can stay tomorrow in Udagawa? I have to talk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this finished so I will post whenever I can


	17. The Composer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgettening this fic. And is all written and corrected! Well I will post it all today

Joss pointed his gun at Neku.

-I want to be the Composer

Neku looked at him, resigned

-I can’t let you do it.

-Do you want your position so much?

-No. It’s because I want you to live.

-What do you mean?

-Listen out. My best friend died. I killed myself shortly after. We play the game. It was horrible. The old composer was crazy. He challenged us. I won. But I lost my friend in that battle and he lost his life. I became the Composer. And I lost mine. I don’t want you to lose your life, Joss


	18. Indelible Guilt

Joss looked at him, his expression blank

-You lie

-I don’t lie, Joss, is the truth. If you want, in the future, when it’s time, I’ll let you be the Composer. I promise

-The time is now-answered while firing.

The shot hit Neku on the shoulder. Joss looked at him, incredulous. He thought that would be more difficult. Neku had a resigned look.

-I don’t want to fight. If you want to do it, do it. Kill me. 

Neeks was sincere, Joss realized as he lowered the gun slowly. 

Suddenly Joss felt incredibly guilty. He had tried to kill Neeks.


	19. Vanishing Point

Neeks and Joss finally came to an agreement.

Within a few years, when Joss had lived his life to the fullest, and the end of it would come, Neku would voluntarily give him his place.

No cheating.

Without playing the Game.

But at the change Joss had to live his life fully.

Everything should have returned to normal but it wasn’t like that. 

The two had reached a point of no return.

But Neeks didn’t want it to be like that.

He talk to Joss and try to make him enjoy his life.

Joss saw the sincerity in his attempts.


	20. Stride

Things were improving. Things were as before and at the same time no.

Neeks decided to trust Joss.

Joss decided to trust Neeks.

And they were together again as before. Only now there was something else. The Game. Joss talked about him every time he saw it became too much and needed an emotional release. Neeks talked about him to teach him things he would need to know in the future.

Trust and comfort grew among them more.

And they gave a stride forward in their relationship.

Especially when one day, unexpectedly, Joss kisses the Neeks. And it was reciprocated.


	21. Game

The Reaper's Game

A Game that the dead people plays to try to live again.

A Game that Joss Kiryu had seen all his life.

But his solitary life had become one surrounded by friends and a boyfriend.

Shibuya wasn’t horrible.

Now he could see it. He had been so immersed in negativity…

But Neeks took care of it. He took care of both Shibuya and Joss. His dream of being the Composer could wait.

Now he was going to live life. And when the time comes, it would be the Composer. But Neeks would be at his side.

Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to publish a chapter per day except, surely, weekends and Thursdays.


End file.
